


Legacy

by Syan_Mythros



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heavensward Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know what else to tag this it's... something all right, Pain Train, Romance, Vault spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan_Mythros/pseuds/Syan_Mythros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who love us never really leave, there's always a part of them that stays with us.  A legacy that lives on in our hearts, our minds, through the next generation.  Sometimes that legacy can alter the course of someone's destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Solemn Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This starts as Haurchefant/WoL and will conclude as Aymeric/WoL. I don't want to give any of the major plot away but try to bear with me for this. I was really up in the air about how this would come out, if it would be something people could like so I'm putting it up and trying my hand. This was going to be a shorter story but it's branched out into a longer chaptered thing all on it's own. Obviously the character death will be coming up in the near future, the graphic depictions of violence more so further in. Explicit material ahoy from the next chapter and onward.

“I know you love her,” the accusation came across the small sitting room as the fire crackled and popped in the background.

“I would be lying to say otherwise,” the smooth voice of the dark haired male seated across from his accuser agreed with a nod.

“I'm fairly certain that she cares for you as well,” the silver haired main continued, his eyes intent on the fire before him. His hands were brought up together in front of his face and he seemed pensive. In response the Lord Commander of the temple knights sighed.

“Not as much as you old friend. If you've seen how she looks at you then you should have no doubts,” Aymeric offered as he wondered along what line the thoughts of his friend were traveling. Haurchefant nodded once before he continued to stare at the fire then finally he turned blue eyes to take in his friend. The two had a good bit in common, least of all that they both had fallen for the warrior of light. 

“I want you to promise me something,” Haurchefant stated, an odd seriousness to his usually jovial nature and this piqued Aymeric's interest. For his friend to be so no nonsense it had to be something serious, though he was expecting it something to do with staying away from the warrior in anything other than a business sense. To say he wasn't surprised and floored by Haurchefant's next words would be the greatest lie ever told.

“I want you to take care of her for me, if something were ever to happen to me.”

“What?” Aymeric questioned as his eyes widened a fraction. 

“A knight's duty is to serve and protect. If something were to happen to me I need to know someone who cares for her as much as I do will be there to take care of her. With all the burdens Eorzea and the Scions place on her she needs someone to be a rock that can help her weather the storm,” Haurchefant explained his tone tinged with sadness, “I don't plan to throw my life away carelessly but as is the case in this line of work I never know what day could be my last. Though I hope not for quite a long time, I would know that someone will be there for her if I cannot.”

“Haurchefant,” Aymeric near whispered as he took in the gravity of the request the silver haired knight made. He had been ready to agree that he would not pursue the warrior and leave her to his friends affections if he'd asked that, after all one could see how deeply in love Haurchefant had fallen. This took him by great surprise though and left him near speechless.

“I know this is a lot to ask,” Haurchefant sighed, “I just...”

“Of course, you have my word,” Aymeric cut him off, his own voice bearing a solemn tone. He never saw his friend like this, usually Haurchefant was light hearted and over the top enthusiastic and even his serious side reserved for battle and affairs of Ishgard was not this somber. “Though I expect you to make it to a ripe old age where later we will look back on this day with a chuckle,” Aymeric ordered which seemed to break the tension in the room. Both men nodded to each other before going back to more light hearted discussion over cocoa.


	2. Chapter 1 - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the assault on the Vault and Haurchefant tries to help allay the Warrior's fears and offer comfort regardless of what the morrow brings.

“I know you love her,” the accusation came across the small sitting room as the fire crackled and popped in the background.

“I would be lying to say otherwise,” the smooth voice of the dark haired male seated across from his accuser agreed with a nod.

“I'm fairly certain that she cares for you as well,” the silver haired main continued, his eyes intent on the fire before him. His hands were brought up together in front of his face and he seemed pensive. In response the Lord Commander of the temple knights sighed.

“Not as much as you old friend. If you've seen how she looks at you then you should have no doubts,” Aymeric offered as he wondered along what line the thoughts of his friend were traveling. Haurchefant nodded once before he continued to stare at the fire then finally he turned blue eyes to take in his friend. The two had a good bit in common, least of all that they both had fallen for the warrior of light. 

“I want you to promise me something,” Haurchefant stated, an odd seriousness to his usually jovial nature and this piqued Aymeric's interest. For his friend to be so no nonsense it had to be something serious, though he was expecting it something to do with staying away from the warrior in anything other than a business sense. To say he wasn't surprised and floored by Haurchefant's next words would be the greatest lie ever told.

“I want you to take care of her for me, if something were ever to happen to me.”

“What?” Aymeric questioned as his eyes widened a fraction. 

“A knight's duty is to serve and protect. If something were to happen to me I need to know someone who cares for her as much as I do will be there to take care of her. With all the burdens Eorzea and the Scions place on her she needs someone to be a rock that can help her weather the storm,” Haurchefant explained his tone tinged with sadness, “I don't plan to throw my life away carelessly but as is the case in this line of work I never know what day could be my last. Though I hope not for quite a long time, I would know that someone will be there for her if I cannot.”

“Haurchefant,” Aymeric near whispered as he took in the gravity of the request the silver haired knight made. He had been ready to agree that he would not pursue the warrior and leave her to his friends affections if he'd asked that, after all one could see how deeply in love Haurchefant had fallen. This took him by great surprise though and left him near speechless.

“I know this is a lot to ask,” Haurchefant sighed, “I just...”

“Of course, you have my word,” Aymeric cut him off, his own voice bearing a solemn tone. He never saw his friend like this, usually Haurchefant was light hearted and over the top enthusiastic and even his serious side reserved for battle and affairs of Ishgard were not this somber. “Though I expect you to make it to a ripe old age where later we will look back on this day with a chuckle,” Aymeric ordered which seemed to break the tension in the room. Both men nodded to each other before going back to more light hearted discussion over cocoa.

~~~

Her gaze turned to the window again, watching the snow fall. The anticipation of the next day's fight had her in an oddly nervous mood. A few days prior Aymeric had been informed of all they'd learned from Hraesvelgr and had set upon the path of trying to reason with the Arch Bishop, his own father. There had been many with doubts about this course of action but Aymeric would not be swayed. To say that she didn't worry greatly over him, especially with the knowledge that on the morrow they were going to break him out of the vault would be a falsehood. She was worried, and it showed. Her lover watched from his spot on the sofa in her chambers with a sad look on his face. Her bare hand came to gently rest on the pane of glass separating the warm inside from the frigid outside. She was so lost in thought that Haurchefant's footsteps closing the distance between them didn't register. She only noticed as he came up behind her and bent down to encircle her waist with his arms and rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Do you think he's all right?” she asked her voice quiet and full of worry. Haurchefant sighed, he too felt great concern for his friend.

“I'm sure he's as well as he can be, and after tomorrow he shall be freed from them and safely protected from any further attempts to hurt him,” he offered quietly. She nodded slightly, her finger tracing patterns on the window.

“I'm sorry,” she finally mumbled as she nuzzled her head against his, “I just feel like it's my job to protect everyone and I feel I've failed him by letting him rush off headlong into danger.”

“Never my love,” Haurchefant assured her as he pulled her gently against his form in a hug, “I wish as well we were able to stop him, but you have not failed him. You brought him knowledge that he will use to try and better things in Ishgard.”

She made a non-committal noise before turning in his grasp to wrap her arms around his warm body. Her face buried in his neck she sighed, the breath sending a tingle of pleasure down his spine. He had found that he liked when she toyed with his neck, some of his favorite moments were spent beneath her as she laved attention on it with her tongue, her lips and especially her teeth.

“I love you,” she mumbled into his neck before she pulled him tighter in her arms, “I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you.”

“Oh love,” he sighed out before he pulled back to look down at her. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes and his heart hurt to see her so worried about the prospect of losing him. His hand carefully moved to cup her cheek and she tilted her head to meet the contact gladly. “I have no intentions to leave you alone,” he promised, as she shut her eyes and rubbed her cheek into his hand, “No matter what happens I will always be with you.”

She barely nodded and before she could open her eyes again she felt his lips there, kissing the tears away. She gave a contented sigh as he moved his kisses down her cheek until he claimed her lips with his own. Her hands fisted in the loose tunic shirt he wore in place of armor this night as the kiss intensified, their lips and tongues playing a game of give and take. Both pulled away breathless before meeting again as hands fervently worked to untie laces and undo buttons. Thankfully they'd both moved to simpler clothing earlier in the night and now, past the time most were in bed the two found themselves glad of the fact. Her fingers slipped under his now unlaced shirt and drew thin trails down his back which left him groaning. His one hand had slipped to the back of her head to tangle in her mid-length locks, the other worked its way to her hip and under her shirt to caress the soft flesh there. She pulled away barely for a breath and then moved her hand behind his head to pull him lower. Kisses trailed along his jaw line leaving his eyes slipping shut before she made her way to his neck. A shudder of pleasure soared through him as her tongue came out and gently licked along his pulse point before he felt her lips there kissing. A moment later found teeth teasingly sunk into his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make him moan audibly. His hand moved down her back to join it's mate cupping her backside and drawing her toward him. 

“Oh beloved,” he purred as she licked the spot she'd just bitten, “If you keep that up...”

Her free hand not holding the back of his neck gently clawed its way across his stomach and down to his groin before she stroked his growing member through the thin pants he wore. He made a sound like a moaning purr again and knew exactly what she wanted. This was hardly the first time they'd been intimate and he hesitated no longer. The hands cupping her backside lifted her up against his body, her legs wrapping around him to facilitate this as he carried her to the large fluffy bed in the corner. As he laid her down on it he ground himself teasingly against her which pulled a gasping moan from her. Gently he pulled back to stand upright and look down on her form as she gazed up at him. Carefully he moved to kneel astride her legs on the bed before he leaned over to give her another kiss. As he pulled back a smile lit his features before he began to slowly undress her, his hands exploring every inch of skin as he uncovered it. Light caresses had her lower half wiggling on the bed as he removed her shirt leaving only the breast bindings. Those were quickly rid of as well and she moaned as his hand went to one breast, his mouth to the other. 

Haurchefant lavished attention on them, sucking and nibbling with his mouth while his fingers toyed with the other pinching and rubbing. By the time he switched his attentions she was squirming beneath him, one hand twisting through his silver locks the other gripping into the duvet. He flashed her a wicked grin from his place with her nipple in his mouth as his hand trailed down her stomach before it slipped into the waistband of her pants. Fingers teased and traced paths on the skin beneath them before slipping back to the waistband. With one last gentle bite with his mouth he kissed a trail down the smooth plane of her stomach, giving a bit of extra attention to the few scars that adorned her frame. As he made his path down her stomach Haurchefant had inched backward down her legs and slowly began to tug her pants down. Their earlier hurry to disrobe had left them already unlaced and carefully he slid them down now taking her undergarments with them. His lips trailed further down as he moved before placing a careful kiss on her outer lips before he tossed the now removed pants aside.

“Oh… Haurchefant,” she moaned quietly as her gaze took in the sight of him moving back down to the juncture of her thighs. Gently he spread her legs before he trailed kisses up the inside of her right leg. Finally as he reached the apex he took his fingers and stroked, slipping just inside enough to find the small bundle of nerves hidden within. Deft fingers ran across it once which earned him a moan and a twitch of her hips before he repeated the motion. He could feel the wetness already starting to gather and gently spread her outer lips before slowly he ran his tongue over the now exposed area. A gasp left her mouth and she tried to shift as the pleasure shot through her. Carefully he kept her open to his mouth but held her so she couldn't escape his ministrations before he brought his mouth to encircle the sensitive bundle of nerves. Both her hands fisted into the bed covers and she arched up as he sucked and nibbled at her like a parched man at a spring. The battle to keep her cries and moans quiet enough to not wake the rest of the house left her biting her lower lip as he worked tirelessly to bring her to her peak.

Muscles twitched and she writhed beneath him as the twisting feeling inside her grew, the flushing heat of her orgasm coming ever closer. She felt as if she were burning alive under his mouth and tongue's attentions. A moan slipped out as he carefully moved his one hand from where it held her thigh down to tease her entrance before pushing inside. He could feel how ready for him she was and his own arousal grew at the thought that soon they would be as close as humanly possible, his length buried in her. Gently he pumped the finger in and out a few times before he slipped a second digit in to join the first. Her hips jerked and she let out a low growling purr as he continued to use his fingers to stimulate her. He gave a hard suck to the treat in his mouth and felt her come undone around him, his name a low moan from her mouth. Her back arched even higher and her walls tightened and twitched around his fingers. He had a cat that ate the canary grin on his face as he pulled away, her juices covering his lips and chin.

Languidly she looked at him, her eyes hazed by contentment and a still present lust for the man she loved. He stood up and stepped back apace to take in the sight of her spread and spent on the bed, bare for him to see. He truly was awed at times that she was his, he felt unworthy of such a gift and a smile took its place on his face as he watched her beckon him back over with a finger. He came back and knelt over her, his lips finding her own as her hands ran over his chest beneath his shirt. Without even breaking the kiss she started tugging it off of him and with a chuckle against her lips he obliged. They broke for air, and to divest of his shirt briefly before she attacked his mouth again. Kisses trailed from his lips along his chin, up his cheek until she found the sensitive curve of his pointed ear. He gave a groan as she puffed a gentle hot breath on it before he felt a warm, moist tongue stretch out to lick the lower length. He shuddered and she gave an impish laugh before she repeated the motion. With him lost in the sensations teasing his ear she carefully shifted so she could flip him onto his back. His startled gaze full of a burning need for her looked up in surprise as she crawled atop him to grind her core against him. Her post orgasm lethargy seemed gone now, replaced by a rising fire and need for more of him. That was one thing he could count on, she was very ardent in her affections and no matter how he tried to spoil her in bed she made sure to give back in equal measure. Brought back to reality he found her lower half pressed against him, while her teeth scraped gently at his throat and his hips jerked as she took the flesh between her teeth. In response she ground herself against him again before kissing her way back to his chest. Her hand had reached for something under the pillow while she'd tasted his neck and a part of him stilled to see a small dagger in her hands. He knew she'd never hurt him, but to say he had been expecting that instead of a silk scarf was a lie. They'd toyed with restraints the one night, the night he'd learned how to make her body sing with his mouth alone. Blue eyes watched as she worked her way, kissing and stroking down to the waistband of his pants. Her eyes met his and she shifted to sit on one side of him before she lifted the fabric of his pants in her free hand and brought the dagger in the other to them. Careful not to cut him, yet slowly to tease she cut away his pants unttil he had nothing to shield himself from her gaze. The dagger was dropped off the foot of the bed before slowly she crawled back over top of him, her legs straddling his hips.

“Oh dear one,” he moaned as she pressed herself against his bare length. He met her halfway and rolled his hips up into her which caused her to arch back and upwards on him. His hands moved up to cup her breasts as she ground down one more time on him. He flicked her nipples with his fingers and she cried out, her hips raised off him. Before she moved back down to settle on him, her hand gently grasped him and after a cursory stroke guided his tip to her entrance. Slowly she eased herself down on him, her body adjusting to his size as he stretched and filled her. A hissing moan escaped his mouth with a murmur, “By the fury love...”

She moaned as she took all of him inside her and slowly moved up part way before bringing herself back down on him. His hands moved of their own accord to grasp her hips and he aided her in the motion of riding him, her now free breasts moving with every thrust. Each thrust of his hips as he brought her down seemed to draw some sound from her which pleased him to no end. He was making his own sounds of pleasure as well each time he encased himself in her slick heat and felt like he was home, wherever this woman he loved was he was home with her. 

“Haur-che-fant,” she moaned out as he hit a particularly deep spot and her fingernails dug into his shoulders where her hands rested. He met her eyes and slowed his thrusts before he pulled her off him entirely. She whined in protest until he shifted their positions so she was lying on the bed and he looked down at her. Love shone through his gaze as he whispered, “I love you.”

She smiled up at him and repeated the phrase as he thrust himself back into her. The new position allowed him to go a bit faster and carefully he adjusted her left leg to rest on his shoulder before he began moving again. Quickly he sped up and felt his release coming ever closer. His left hand moved to play with that tiny bundle of nerves as he moved faster and harder into her. Her hands fisted into the pillow, blanket or anything they could grab as she felt herself about to fall over the edge again. The oblivion hit and she felt herself arch up into him as her entire body felt aflame. In the haze of the moment she felt him find his own release as he buried himself to the hilt in her, her name a fervent prayer on his lips over and over as he clung to her. After the wash of sensation passed their sweat slicked bodies curled into each other beneath the blankets content and sated.

“I love you,” she murmured drowsily as she snuggled her face into his chest. His arms hugged her a bit tighter as he repeated the sentiment accompanied with a loving kiss to her forehead. Gently his hand idly traced patterns on her bare back as they dozed in each other's arms. A part of him wondered how he would make his way to his chambers in the morning to dress now that he was effectively pantsless but that thought flew out of his mind as she snuggled closer to him. Right here, with her in his arms was all he needed. He felt content, he felt loved, wanted, needed. He felt home.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Knight's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to rescue Aymeric upon them they set out for the Vault. An ominous air of ill tidings hangs like a shadow however.

The next morning held a solemn tone as everyone readied for battle. Thankfully somehow an extra set of clothes had appeared at the warrior's door for Haurchefant as well as his armor. He had woken with her still in his arms and found himself all right with the idea of waking up like this for the rest of his days. He gave a quick prayer to Halone for that chance and for her safety today. He knew she would face some of the Heaven's Ward while he, Lucia and Estinien with, the help of the others diversions, went into save Aymeric. He couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. While she was one of the vaunted Warriors of Light to the world at large, to him she was his love, his world, his light.

The two stayed close by as the others gathered in the main parlor of Fortemps manor. Alphinaud and Tataru were present as well before they were off to assist Hilda and her band in helping create diversions. Alphinaud noted that Haurchefant was all but holding her hand with his proximity and wondered on it. He'd noticed the two spent a lot of time together though he thought it platonic. He wondered now if it was more and if so a part of him wistfully thought that it would be so hard for the two to be together given the duties that life had both of them locked to. Tataru however was far more observant and during all the time spent at Camp Dragonhead after their flight for sanctuary there she'd realized there was more to them. From long before fate ever left them homeless upon his doorstep there was something there. Tender touches to the warrior that most eyes missed or wrote off as 'typical Haurchefant behavior' clearly showed Tataru what was going on. She knew the warrior, the kind woman had come to her aid on a few occasions prior and she watched the reactions. Tataru observed, unless she was deeply engrossed in a project to help the scions, and she knew that the reason behind the special gleam in the warrior's eyes was the man standing beside her. All in all Tataru found it dreadfully romantic and knew at some point she'd love to hear the tale of how the two came to embrace their feelings. She vowed to save that for another time, at present she and Alphinaud were almost ready to leave as the count entered the room. Edmont took a glance around the room and gave a nod to each of those assembled. Lucia and Estinien were the first to step outside to wait before Tataru and Alphinaud followed suit. This left the warrior and Haurchefant standing under the scrutinizing gaze of his father. After a moment the man's features softened and he walked to stand before the two.

“I pray to the fury for your swift and safe return,” Edmont offered as he glanced between the two before fixing his gaze on his son, “I believe we have much to discuss on your return when the threat has passed.”

“Indeed father,” Haurchefant replied with a smile and a nod before he turned to the warrior, “If you would give me a moment with my father I will join you outside anon.”

A subtle squeeze of her hand and she nodded with a smile before excusing herself. The two elezen watched her step outside and shut the door before Edmont turned to his son. A warmth was in his eyes as he looked at his son, he was proud of Haurchefant and had always tried to show it despite how society branded him a bastard.

“Are you sure you do not want me to give you one of the finer pieces?” Edmont asked, his hands resting atop his cane. Haurchefant shook his head and carefully pulled a small handkerchief from a pouch on his belt. Slowly he opened it to reveal a simple yet tasteful silver heart pendant that was painfully familiar to Edmont. This was a gift he'd given to Haurchefant's late mother when she was ill. He had truly cared for her despite the fact they could not be together due to their stations and his arranged marriage to the late Countess. No doubt she had passed it to Haurchefant who now sought to pass it to his beloved.

“While I appreciate the offer father, truly,” Haurchefant explained as he lovingly refolded the handkerchief around the jewelry, “As warriors, fancy trinkets that can get lost or broken in battle aren't something of great value to us. I'd rather pass to her the legacy of love, of something she can keep close at heart beneath her armor for when I can't be there.”

Edmont nodded, his son's words stirring fond memories of the brief moments spent with Haurchefant's mother. His son was truly something else and in all the right ways. Edmont clapped a hand on Haurchefant's shoulder and again bid him to come home safe before the silver haired knight excused himself to join the others. The trip they made toward the vault felt ominous as if an air of ill tidings hung over their mission. The warrior worried that this was due to something having befallen Aymeric, most of the group had similar concerns as well. As they reached the open area before the Vault proper they reaffirmed their plan. Estinien, Lucia and Haurchefant were off to rescue Aymeric while the duo of Tataru and Alphinaud who'd already gone off were aiding Hilda and her men to create diversions. This would hopefully draw many of the knights away and leave a smaller force they had to deal with. Estinien and Lucia moved toward the main entrance of the Vault after which they'd go on their separate ways. A few other warriors would be accompanying his love and Haurchefant could only pray to the fury they kept her safe. Even with the blessing of Hydaelyn she was still very much mortal.

“I'll be along anon,” he called to the others as he grasped her arm gently, his eyes full of a loving gaze as he whispered, “A moment if you please love?”

She nodded and bid the others of her party to go on ahead before she turned to face him fully. He seemed nervous and she understood as she had her own fears she held within for him, for Aymeric, for her other friends. Carefully he took both her hands in his own armored ones and gave a deep sigh. 

“I know not what you will face this day, but I cannot let you go in good conscience without telling you the things in my heart,” he stated, his tone quiet, “To not be able to be at your side while you create the opportunity for us pains me, but I have faith in you and your skills. Please, take care and by the fury come back to me hale and hearty.”

Slowly Haurchefant brought her armored hands up to his mouth and placed a delicate kiss on each before he released them. Carefully he reached into the pouch on his belt and withdrew the small white handkerchief. She watched him curiously, unaware that Estinien had wandered back to the top of the stairs overlooking the area at the bottom where they stood. He'd wondered what was keeping the other man and watched as Haurchefant unwrapped it before he took something out of it and replaced the handkerchief in his pouch. Deftly Haurchefant undid the clasp on the necklace as he held it up for her to see. 

“I cannot go with you today, but a part of me is always with you. Wherever you go you are always in my heart, I love you so much, you are my light, my love, my world. I would ask for nothing more than you at my side always and the privilege to be at yours in return,” carefully he uttered the heartfelt vow watching as her eyes crinkled up and moisture gathered in the corners. 

Her response was immediate, a nod as a tear streaked down her cheek and a tremulous whisper of, “Yes of course, always.” Haurchefant beamed, his smile radiant as he gently moved to clasp the pendant around her neck. Once it was secured she grasped his hand before he could move away and her other went to move his face down to her own. There, before Halone and any witnesses she kissed him with the joy and passion she felt. After a moment the two separated as he placed a hand over the pendant as it hung on her chest.

“This was my mother's, I'm passing this legacy of love to you,” he explained quietly, “And I won't let anyone part us for any reason.”

“Oh Haurchefant,” she whispered, before she threw her arms around his waist in as crushing of a hug as she could muster. They clung together for a moment, enjoying the feeling of each other’s arms before duty would draw them in their separate directions this day. After a few moments of watching them just holding each other Estinien felt it prudent to clear his throat which made both of them give a startled look his way. They carefully separated and she tucked the pendant into the armor she wore so it was safe and right against her skin.

“Be safe my love,” he whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he moved away to go with Estinien. He gave her one last wistful look before he disappeared inside with the dragoon. The door closed behind them ominously and that odd feeling of foreboding crept over her again before she shook her head. Quick steps brought her up and to the others waiting for her as they steeled themselves for the task ahead.

Knights barred their way at seemingly every turn and though it pained her to hurt them it became a necessary task. When possible the group aimed for incapacitating them, however there were times that a fatal blow was unavoidable. The vault was large, larger than any other holy building she'd ever seen and as they wove their way through the corridors toward the central balcony and staircases leading up she realized how entrenched in their beliefs they were. Beliefs built upon a thousand years of lies, built upon a betrayal that incurred the wrath of Nidhogg and led to countless deaths over the years as the dravanian horde assaulted Ishgard and its people endlessly. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of all those lost over lies and treachery. Though it wasn't a new song it still resonated and left a sadness in its wake. Just how many times? How many people would be lost to similar circumstances? Whether it was here in Ishgard, out in Eorzea or elsewhere, innocent lives were paying for the sins of their fathers. The group ascended to the large balcony and found a group waiting for them, headed by one of the Heaven's Ward themselves. The pale haired man watched them carefully from his spot in front of a few other knights. 

They readied their weapons and his eyes narrowed before he spat out, “I trust you know your lives are forfeit.”

Both groups ran at the other, weapons clashing viciously again and again. The knights behind Ser Adelphel were dealt with quickly and even he himself seemed to be less of a threat than they expected until a blast of aether shoved them all away from the white clad knight. His body floated up and suddenly transformed into something larger, more intimidating, and suspiciously similar to a primal. Her eyes narrowed as she watched, her mind reminding her of the situation with Ysayle and her transformation to Shiva. With even faster reflexes than before Adelphel was on the attack again and the group was forced to quickly adapt to this new threat. His attacks all seemed different, more charged with something and she was certain he'd done something like Ysayle had done. After a few more moments trading blows he seemed to crumple to the ground and the group watched, waiting for some attack. With a vow of 'we'll meet again,' he floated up and disappeared before anyone could land another blow. They looked around cautiously until the realization set in that he had run. Undaunted they pressed on, working their way up the large staircase behind the balcony. More knights accosted them and tried to stop their progress, only to be met with the same treatment as those who came before. 

The further into the vault they progressed the greater that feeling of foreboding became. Large magicked suits of armor came to life to attack them, white and black chess pieces at least twice as tall as an elezen. It was a twisted menagerie and before long they found themselves facing down two more members of the Heaven's Ward. Ser Grinnaux was waiting for them, axe ready to repay her for the defeat suffered in the trial by combat over Alphinaud and Tataru. He, like Adelphel, shifted into something disturbingly reminiscent of a primal and gained power a normal being wouldn't have. He too however found himself and his enhanced abilities no match for her and the others with her and soon enough they were forging a path through again. More knights, more chess piece like monstrosities and even gargoyles tried and failed to stop them before at the pinnacle of the vault they came face to face with another familiar face. As she crested the stairs she saw him, Ser Charibert, smug smirk in place arms crossed as he took in the 'vermin' he was to eradicate. She glared, her teeth bared at him a bit as she reached for her weapon. He gave a bow before suddenly his form shifted and now in his place a larger primalified version stood. A dark chuckle came from his lips as a flame lit in his hand before hurling in her direction with an oddly echoing growl of “Filthy Rats!”

They all dodged fire and more of his magicked chessmen and the longer the fight wore on they found their spirits and energies flagging. Charibert seemed to delight in keeping them moving as much as possible, flames licking at their heels. Magic chains of fire occasionally tethered two of them at a time and they had to run to free themselves as the magic only held for a short distance. The longer this drew out the more she knew something was wrong. It crept up on her and the frustration welled in her as she knew she had to do something. The fire inside her burned brighter and hotter as she thought about the friends she had come here to save and how she would personally rend the Heaven's Ward to pieces should anything happen to Aymeric or any of the others. A brilliant light engulfed her weapon and with a guttural cry she lashed out at Ser Charibert's mutated form, striking at him with a powerful blow empowered by the light and aether. He cried out, his form shrinking as he crumpled to his knees. 

“Our power…. How can this be?” he rasped, his breaths coming out in pants. She gave no answer, it was obvious she thought. Somehow they'd become akin to primals and her job was to defeat them. Charibert slowly straightened to stand his disbelieving glare focused on her. Behind the elezen a door opened and she saw Ser Zephirin emerge.

“Fall back,” he commanded to which Charibert gladly complied. The man turned and began walking away from her and she gave a small growl. As he neared the stairs she began to hurry to close the distance and stop him. Midway across the platform that had served as their battle ground a loud creaking and shifting rang through the air. Her senses on high alert the warrior stopped her pursuit and looked up, eyes widening a fraction as she took in the sight of the airship heading above. It was flying over and past the building Charibert and Zephirin had disappeared into. The realization set in that they were going to use it to escape and she turned her eyes ahead again and dashed toward the door they'd carelessly left open. She couldn't imagine they were careless, more so that they were arrogant enough to presume her no threat. As she made her way through the building alone, the other companions had stayed behind to guard the rear, she saw the sky ahead. There, sprawling out at the end of a long walkway was an airship landing, with the airship she'd seen only moments ago waiting for Arch Bishop Thordan and Ser Charibert to board. She couldn't make out the pilot but she did note no sign of Zephirin which did not leave her with a good feeling at all.

Meanwhile Haurchefant, Estinien and Lucia had made good on their attempt to rescue Aymeric. Though it was not without its own share of excitement as Ser Paulecrain had stood in their path and the two dragoons had fought viciously before, with the combined might of Haurchefant and Lucia he'd been forced to retreat. His transformation had left them concerned and Haurchefant could not help but worry overly so about his love, floors above fighting who knew how many of the Heaven's Ward. He'd made a vow that he would ensure her safety no matter what it took as they freed Aymeric. The dark haired elf himself had actually suggested they go find her instead of just escaping before Haurchefant could even utter the words that he would go find her himself. Aymeric knew all too well the turmoil his friend was in. Despite how well Haurchefant seemed to be keeping it bottled up Aymeric could see the subtle gestures and nervous ticks that revealed how much inner turmoil swirled in the silver haired knight. Haurchefant threw a grateful glance to Aymeric who merely nodded as Estinien helped the man gain his balance and take a few unsteady steps. 

Carefully they made their way to the top floor, passing by signs of battle until they reached the top, just as she disappeared into the door at the far side of the platform. As they passed through the building they saw her just on the other side, watching as Charibert and Thordan stood, waiting as if to see what would happen. Carefully they moved up behind her and she turned to them. Aymeric was walking mostly by himself now, though limping and holding his arm carefully. Estinien and Lucia looked drawn and ready to mete out justice to the Heaven's Ward and the Arch Bishop. Lastly her eyes met Haurchefant's. He looked so glad to see her and she could almost see his eyes scanning her for any injury, bruise or even a hair out of place. It warmed her heart that her knight cared so much. She couldn't deny she was doing the same, checking him over quickly for injuries before she turned her attention to Thordan and the Heaven's Ward that stood ready to board the airship. The group stopped as her eyes moved to glare at the men at the end of the walkway as Aymeric moved a few steps further beside her.

“Father, Please!” Aymeric called out, a tinge of sadness to his voice. She frowned as she noted no immediate response from Thordan and shot her gaze to the right to find Haurchefant looking at her.

“We were not too late,” he exclaimed as he smiled warmly at her. She nodded and returned the smile before they both turned their gaze on Thordan to see his reply. The aged elezen had yet to even turn, yet to even acknowledge his son's plea.

“Why must you do this father?” Aymeric begged, as he shifted slightly to better support his weight on his good leg, “Nidhogg is fallen, there is no need for further deception! Now is the time to renounce the lies which led us down this path – to start anew!”

A pensive silence filled the air for a few moments as everyone waited for the outcome. Something tickled the edge of the warrior's senses making the ominous feeling lurking in her heart grow but she shook it off. Now was not the time to be distracted, not when so much hung on the outcome of this. After a pause Thordan raised his head from its previously bowed position and his voice carried over to them, “And tear down the very pillars of our society – our history, our values – everything we have built over a thousand years? Pah, A fool to the last.”

Aymeric's eyes narrowed, he had failed to make his father see reason and it stung him. He had hoped that things could be resolved in a better manner that it wouldn't come to this. A part of him knew deep down his plan was futile, yet he had had to try. Haurchefant looked to his love and the warrior returned his gaze. It pained them to see their friends efforts come to this, however now with one course left it was time to act. With a shared nod they both took off in a sprint down the walkway, past Aymeric and toward his father and Charibert. The others watched as they closed the distance swiftly, hopes high that they would make it before Thordan and the Heaven's Ward fled and this would be over relatively peacefully. As they ran no one noticed the figure atop the roof, carefully watching and waiting. The armored figure, very similar to the knights of the Heaven's Ward they'd fought earlier, carefully formed a spear of pure aether in its right hand. Feet moved apart to steady the aim and when they'd made it almost halfway the knight hurled the spear toward the warrior of light. She'd been so focused on getting to the Arch Bishop in time and fighting the nagging feeling of dread seeping over her that she hadn't noticed at first. Haurchefant however had. Somehow it caught his attention, mayhap the odd sound it made as it pierced the sky on its path of destruction, perhaps the bright glow it exuded. Regardless he had noticed and quickly turned to spy it before turning back to her. The Arch Bishop was long forgotten to him as he realized the aether spear's target was his beloved. 

“Look out!” he shouted as he quickly closed the distance between where he stood and her now stopped form. Her eyes flashed to him as he ran and stood in front of her, his shield raised at the ready. Surprise filled her face until she saw the aether spear on its direct course toward them as she looked up and over his shoulder. Haurchefant braced himself for the impact he knew was coming and behind him the warrior put out a hand as if to guard her face. There was a deafening clang as the aether lance collided with Haurchefant's shield, waves of aether rolling off the edges and back, licking at her senses. The family crest emblazoned on it, displaying him as a proud member of House Fortemps began to chip away slightly at the point of impact as the aether lance continued its path to force its way through. Time seemed to crawl for her as she watched this, her stomach dropping in dread as Haurchefant made himself her personal shield. She watched him shift to further brace himself against the onslaught, an odd whining hum coming from the aether spear. The aether spear however did not dissipate, instead it kept pushing against his shield which caused an odd groaning sound from the metal. Haurchefant redoubled his efforts, his teeth bared as he glared up at the figure who had tried to kill her. 

Then, in what seemed like a matter of seconds the metal gave way and Haurchefant's eyes widened, his mouth flying open in pain as the aether spear broke through not only his shield but his own body. Time seemed to stand still, the blood spatter from his lips falling to the ground mere seconds before the spear's energy dissipated at the command of its master and Haurchefant's body began it's descent to the ground. The warrior of light watched on in silent terror as he fell, ever so slowly back. His shield, that had weathered the brunt of the attack dropped and landed a foot or so away, a gaping hole with glowing residue piercing through it. Aymeric's jaw dropped open in shock at the sight of his friend falling, pierced through with the same glowing residue on the wound that coated his shield. Lucia and Estinien's eyes both flew wide open as they tried to rationalize what just happened and what on earth would happen now. Haurchefant's body landed with a sickening wet thud on the tile of the walkway and for a long moment all the warrior of light could do was gape at him. The glowing hole that pierced him, his blood so very red coating his lips and chin and the ground where he lay, the lack of movement from his form. Eyes shot upward to where the spear had come from in time for her to see the armored form shift back into that of Ser Zephirin. He seemed to have a pleased look on his face and she vowed to see him pay for this. Quickly she dropped to one knee next to Haurchefant, her gaze running over him for any sign of life and to figure out how to save him. This was no ordinary weapon so there was no telling if regular magic would be able to heal it or not. As she crouched there, Thordan took the opportunity to board the airship and once Charibert was aboard they took off, no concern given for the loyal knight they had just cut down in cold blood. As the ship was leaving Estinien and Lucia ran to Haurchefant and the warrior of light's side. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she frantically checked Haurchefant over. 

Aymeric just looked on in dread, the whole scene finally coming into stark clarity for him as he called out, “Lord Haurchefant.”

As quickly as he could Aymeric limped over to his friend's body, ignoring his father's escape and Zephirin jumping on to the ship to get away with them. Far more pressing matters were at hand right now, that being the man sprawled on the walkway and the woman next to him who had somehow not devolved into hysterics yet. He knew the warrior of light was strong, but this… this was too cruel. He had talked with Haurchefant numerous times about many things, including on quite frequent occasion the warrior. The most recent had been their third chat after Aymeric had vowed to watch over her for Haurchefant. The silver haired man had eagerly outlined his plan to propose soon, he'd been looking forward to it so eagerly. As Aymeric reached Haurchefant's side Estinien moved aside to give him room and with little heed for his own injuries Aymeric knelt down beside he fallen man, his arms going to help him up and hold him gently. Slowly with a gasping breath Haurchefant tilted his head up a bit, his eyes first seeing Aymeric before moving to take in the tear filled expression on his love's face. So many emotions played through her eyes and he found himself saddened that he had caused her pain despite the happiness that he himself had kept her safe. His blue eyes gazed at her face, seemingly memorizing her features to carry with him to the afterlife. 

“You...you are unharmed? F-Forgive me… I could not bear the thought of...of…,” he paused, gasping for breath. Haurchefant raised his hand to try and reach for her but the strength was leaving him. It was evident as his arm wobbled and looked as if it would plummet to the ground again long before making it to the cheek he desired to touch. Quickly she leaned forward resting on her knees and lovingly clasped his hand in her own. The tears were ready to spill over out of her eyes as the heart wrenching sorrow she felt was plain to see on her face. She held his hand, feeling the warmth in it not willing to accept that soon it would likely be cold. Aymeric watched, sadness in his gaze as he saw her bow her head and shake it in a negative fashion, Haurchefant's hand held near to her heart. The silver haired knight did his best to put on a brighter face despite the fact he knew he was fading and the sorrow he could read from her was hurting him more than his fatal wound.

“Oh, do not look at me so,” he whispered his voice faint as even the strain of talking was becoming too much, “A smile better suits a hero...”

Her head was still bowed but as he finished speaking she brought it up, her eyes were red and tear filled, sorrow etched across her face. She nodded once, if his last wish was a smile, then as much as it pained her she would do that. Though the tears still slid down her cheeks silently she put on the best smile for him that she could manage despite the fact her heart felt like it was shattering in her chest. He smiled warmly at her and the lump in her throat grew when she realized his time was short. His breathing was slowing down and it seemed like the hand she held could barely even hold on to her own now. He gave her hand one last squeeze and with one last radiant smile whispered, “I love you.”

Her breath hitched and she watched as his eyes shut and his head lolled back in Aymeric's arms. No more breaths moved his chest and a sense of shock and disbelief flooded her system. Her eyes opened more as her lower lip trembled and her mouth opened. No sound came from her except a whispered, “No.” 

Aymeric closed his eyes, his heart heavy as he held the now still form of one of his good friends. Feelings flooded him and the Lord Commander resolved to work through them in due time, right now however he felt numb. As if he were but a spectator watching this from the outside in and though he knew it false a part of him hoped this was truly some terrible dream. Guilt also gnawed at him. His course of action had brought them all here, that left to reason that the loss of Haurchefant was his fault which was a truly sobering thought. Lucia closed her eyes and bowed her head as she paid quiet respects to the knight of House Fortemps. She hadn't known him terribly well personally, yet he'd always been a stalwart ally and good friend of Aymeric. Estinien, though he hadn't known the man well still bowed his head out of respect. The man would be sorely missed and the dragoon knew the warrior of light would be in need of comfort especially if what he saw earlier had been what he thought it was.

The sniffle broke them out of their solemn moment, and all eyes shot to the source. The warrior of light was still clutching Haurchefant's hand to her chest as she shook her head and cried. Suddenly she threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut as tears rolled down her face. A keening wail tore from her mouth that sounded deceptively like his name. Sobs shook her frame as she collapsed over his body, still clinging to his hand desperately. They'd always seen the warrior of light be the strong, never faltering force of light and good. This was a stark reminder that she was still as human as the rest of them.


	4. Chapter 3 - Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is broken, how does one even begin to pick up the pieces. Especially when one is required to continue on...

Whether mere moments had passed or longer she wasn't sure. He was gone, never to hold her again, never to tell her it would be all right… She felt lost, as if a large part of her was suddenly absent. Her body shook as tears tracked down her face still before dropping off to land on his armor, on the fatal wound, on the lingering traces of aether that surrounded it. She stayed bent over his body that Aymeric still held and sobbed for all her worth. She'd given him his final request of course, the smile he said she was better suited for, the smile a hero was better suited for. However right now she felt like a failure, not a hero. A hero could have saved him, a hero wouldn't have let him die, a hero would have noticed the danger, found some other way, done something differently so he would still be here. Laughing, breathing, alive.

Lucia looked to Estinien and the dragoon nodded before she quietly suggested, “Ser Aymeric, if you tend to the warrior of light we will see to Lord Haurchefant.”

Numbly Aymeric nodded before gently he helped Estinien take his place holding Haurchefant's body. Once the fallen knight had been shifted Aymeric slowly limped his way around to her. Carefully he knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back, her name a whisper on his lips. She didn't budge at first and he rubbed her back soothingly as she cried longer. He repeated her name a bit louder this time and she stirred a bit.

“Come, we must move from this place,” he murmured gently to her and finally she looked up to him. Her sorrow shone for the world to see on her face and it made Aymeric's heart hurt terribly. 

“But...” she started and threw another glance to Haurchefant's body before returning it to Aymeric.

“He will be taken care of,” Aymeric vowed with a nod, “He will be taken home.”

She numbly nodded and carefully the two stood up, Aymeric due to his injuries, her due to the fact she was so distraught. Carefully with an arm around her, more for her own support at this point than his own, Aymeric led her from the bloody scene while Lucia and Estinien carried Haurchefant's body. Lucia retrieved his shield as well, no doubt his family would want it also.

The walk back was a somber one, one where Aymeric did his best to shield the Warrior of Light from the stares of his people. It was not often you saw the Azure Dragoon carrying a body, the second in command of the Temple Knights trailing after with a shield and then Ser Aymeric and a very distraught woman in his arms. The very same woman they were coming to learn had been helping fend off the Dravanian Horde and threats from Shiva. The procession neared the Fortemps manor and Aymeric found her steps faltering, her smaller form shaking in his arms as the tears started to roll down her cheeks again. Lucia sent the pair a look full of understanding, “We will go on ahead. When you are able and ready...”

She trailed off the rest not even needing to be said. Aymeric nodded to acknowledge her as the woman in his arms let out a quiet whimper as if trying to contain the pain she felt. They moved off as Aymeric cast a glance around before finding a semi secluded spot with a bench. Slowly the pair made their way over and sat.

“I-I'm sorry,” she whispered, her voice raw from crying, “I just, I just can't...”

Her eyes looked up at him, red rimmed and swollen, her cheeks covered in tear tracks and Aymeric felt another pang. His arm that was around her gently rubbed her back and the next thing he knew she was in his arms, sobbing against his chest. After the initial shock wore off his arms gently tightened to hold and soothe her as best he could.

“Shh, you've been dealt a grievous blow, we all have. There is no need to be sorry,” he soothed.

“But- I'm expected to be,” she whispered as her body shuddered in his arms again.

“You're expected to be just as human as the rest of us,” Aymeric interjected, his voice quiet though determined, “You feel the same as us, you grieve the same as us, regardless of whether you are the Warrior of Light or not. Never forget that my lady.”

She was silent in his arms before he felt the tiny shift of her head against his chest to indicate that she had nodded, acknowledging what he'd said. 

“Thank you Ser Aymeric,” she whispered as she pulled back slightly, her tears having eased up a bit. He pulls back slightly himself to look at her, his face schooled to not show his grief and to not betray the small part of him that despite circumstances enjoys having her in his arms.

“Anytime my lady,” he vows quietly with a small nod, “If you ever find yourself in need of anything please do not hesitate. Be it an ear to listen or whatever I can offer you I would be honored.”

“Thank you Ser Aymeric,” she nodded again before looking down, “I suppose I should make my way to inform the Count.”

She gave a deep sigh, a hand going to her breast to hover over the hidden pendant as if to beg strength from it that she herself lacked. Her eyes came up to Aymeric's face again and she tried to put a smile on, however he could see right through it. He gave her a sympathetic smile back and the two stood to finish their trip to House Fortemps. Lucia and Estinien waited outside and nodded as they approached. The knight at the door readied to open it for them before Estinien interrupted, “Where do you think you're going?”

They both stopped and looked at the dragoon as he explained, “You need to see a healer Aymeric.”

The warrior gasped and looked at him, her eyes wide, “Oh I forgot about your wounds… I was so...”

“Calm your worries,” Aymeric interrupted gently, “I will be fine.”

Before he could continue a pointy armored boot connected with his calf and Aymeric's leg wobbled before giving out leaving him unceremoniously draped on the warrior of light with her supporting what weight his other leg wouldn't hold.

“Oh look, it seems you're in need of immediate medical attention,” Estinien murmured almost curiously before he moved to help drag Aymeric off the warrior. Lucia just glanced between the parties before giving a sigh. It would seem that the dragoon would never change. Carefully she turned to the warrior of light as the two men, one quite unwillingly, made their way off.

“I offer you my deepest condolences on the loss of your friend. I needs be off to tend to those two,” she gave a bow to which the warrior nodded, unable and unwilling to divulge how close she and Haurchefant had truly been. 

Once Lucia walked away the warrior stood there, a burning ache in her chest. She knew her duty required her to go and inform Edmont of what had happened, well more than what was evident by the fact his son had returned to him bereft of life. The guard at the door addressed her quietly, no doubt aware of the circumstances given he'd seen them bring Haurchefant in. She nodded, fighting back another wave of tears and slowly entered the manor. Each footstep felt like a battle in and of itself as they seemed to echo heavily against the marble floor. Each step took her closer to the room the servant had told her they all waited in. A pang hit her as she neared the doors. She could vividly remember how Haurchefant had brought them through these doors what felt like all too long ago now, excited to introduce them to his father. Tears welled in her eyes again, leaving her vision blurred and she swore for a moment she could see him, there again as he was that day smile wide and eager to show them in. Quickly she shook her head, her hand coming to wipe the tears away. After a moment she nodded and moved forward to open the door. Inside she could see Alphinaud and Tataru, both with grave looks on their faces. Her eyes panned to see Artoirel and Emmanellain. Emmanellain looked pale, his features drawn Artoirel however looked impassive unless you noticed the set clench to his jaw. Finally her eyes found Count Edmont de Fortemps. He was facing the window, hands resting on his walking stick and slowly she approached.

Her throat felt dry, scratchy and she didn't even know how to break this news, how to apologize, how to explain her utter failure. A surge of agony and guilt washed over her again as she realized she had failed him just as she had failed his son, the man she loved. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak, words still eluding her when she was stopped.

“Don't. Please,” Edmont called out, his voice wavering a bit before he seemed to regain himself a bit, “A knight lives to serve. To protect. To sacrifice. There is no greater calling.”

She felt the sadness and utter desolation well up inside her again, threatening to spill over as he spoke. He paused for a moment, “Leave me to mourn, and give chase. For my son, and for the nation he loved. Go.”

After a moment Alphinaud vowed with his head bowed, “His sacrifice shall not be forgotten.”

All she could do was slightly nod, her own brave facade ready to crumble and out of the corner of her eye she could see Tataru dissolve into tears again as the rest looked stricken. This amplified as Edmont bent slightly, his left hand coming to his face as a shudder struck him. His voice was thick, the sadness flowing through as he uttered, “My…son.”

She watched, helplessly then as Edmont crumpled. The noble elezen's walking stick fell as his hands clutched to his chest, knees brought down to the ground as he grieved. It felt wrong, to see this as if she were witnessing an intimate act not meant for others eyes. This man had been ever proper, ever strong and to see the broken and despairing side of him made her own pain double. She vowed then that for Haurchefant, for Edmont, for herself she would track down the Archbishop and Zephirin personally. She would end the threat they posed to Ishgard, but she would also ensure they paid for Haurchefant. Slowly and quietly everyone filtered out leaving Edmont to his privacy. She came out last and as she closed the doors leaned against them gently. Her teeth worried her lower lip as she tried to determine where to go from here. She felt exhausted and wanted privacy but her rooms had just last night played host to their last night together and she couldn't face that now. Her right hand clenched into a fist as she felt her walls crumbling again and struggled to lose herself again in such a public place. With how her emotions were in turmoil she decided against summoning the aether to take her somewhere, she'd likely not end up where she wanted or worse.

Blindly she left the manor, walking on oblivious to those who were out on the streets that she passed. Each step brought her a little closer to crumbling before she finally stopped, realizing that her feet had brought her to one of the few areas of Ishgard few frequented, yet not as dangerous as the Brume. A lone bench sat near the area overlooking the mountains around the city. Slowly she took the last few steps to it and sank onto it, staring out over the frosty mountains. Blankly she stared before she suddenly curled into herself as much as she could. Tears streamed down her face at the many realizations that flooded her. He was gone, truly gone. Their days spent together were over, their future stolen. A part of her boiled in anger at it, however the despair was much greater and seemed to be swallowing her whole.

Time passed and she was oblivious to it as she sat, lost in tears and grief, the scenery of the Coerthas Highlands her only companion. Twilight rose and the wind chilled her a bit more though she'd been mostly numb to it thus far. A part of her reasoned that she should head back, the rest of her screaming against even the thought of going back to their, no her room. A shiver rocked her body at a particularly cold gust of wind and she felt something cold and wet drift down to land on her nose. Snow. Not an unusual sight for Ishgard but the day had been blessedly clear so far. Regardless she knew now she would have to at least find some shelter so with a quiet sigh she stood and began the slow trek back to Fortemps Manor. Thankfully the knights that rotated guarding the door were used to their comings and goings at any time of night or day and let her through without a fuss. Her footsteps slowed as she passed the threshold and the door seemed to ominously close behind her. Sudden feelings of needing to escape again assailed her and she was almost ready to bolt when she heard her name. She near jumped and turned to face the speaker. Count Edmont de Fortemps, looking far more worn than she'd ever seen him. Blankly she stared at him for a moment before he gave a small sigh.

“If you would meet me outside on the veranda I would speak with you anon,” his voice was quiet and she could hear the undercurrent of pain in it. She found herself in no position to refuse and simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
Edmont gave a bare hint of a smile as he nodded and moved off down the one hallway, she surmised to get a warmer coat. Slowly she made her way out to the enclosed veranda off the south side of the house, noticing the snow coming down harder now. She gave a sigh, the breath coming out in a wispy puff as she moved to the small stone wall and look out. The stars twinkled above as the white flakes came down blanketing the area. It looked so pristine, and beautiful and she wished he could be here to see it with her. She heard the door behind her and slowly turned, seeing Edmont bereft of his cane but bearing two mugs of steaming liquid in one hand. He closed the door behind him and crossed the distance to her before he carefully placed the mugs on the stone bench.

“Hot cocoa?” she asked, feeling her eyes well up again as she looked down at the two drinks.

“Yes. I taught him how to make it, you know,” Edmont's voice was quiet and thick, she could tell he'd been grieving just as much as she had. He offered her one of the mugs and she took it, hands shaking slightly at the painful familiarity of the drink. Silence passed for a moment between the two before Edmont sat with a sigh. She followed suit, eyes searching the remaining liquid in her mug as if it would offer some ease for the pain.

“He loved you very much,” came suddenly from Edmont's lips, his tone quiet and thoughtful, “The praises he spoke when he first came to me about your entry to Ishgard told me more than he himself would admit for quite some time. A father knows though… A father and someone who has felt the same at any time.”

She peered to the side to look at him, the mug now held in both hands as she felt a tremor tear through her body. She vowed to hold herself together as best she could though, she had to maintain the strong facade for the world. He took a sip of the hot cocoa before turning slightly to face her.

“I know that feeling. I had it for H-... for Haurchefant's mother,” he said, stumbling slightly at the name as a lump came to his throat. He could see the questioning look in her eyes and he explained, “I felt much love for her. More so than for the arranged marriage I had with the late Countess. I tell you this because I want you to know that I understand your pain right now. Even though the two of us could not be together there was a love there that was quite similar to what my son felt for you.”

“I,” she started and trailed off, her eyes going down to the cocoa again before taking another sip and setting it aside. She'd hoped the beverage would make saying something, anything easier. If anything it made it worse and she hesitated. 

“I know what my son intended this day,” Edmont offered softly as he set his own cocoa aside, “He made his intentions quite clear and I had no objections. In fact he had my full support.”

Her eyes flew up to his face, wide and full of pain and surprise. He nodded once to her, “You will ever have a welcoming place to come home to here. It's what he would have wanted and I would have been proud to call you daughter.”

A small sound escaped her as she struggled to nod and murmur a watery thanks before the tears claimed her again. Edmont, in an odd display raised his arms open and beckoned her over. He could see the strong facade ready to crumble and after a brief moment of hesitation she was against him, her smaller body shaking silently. Gently he rubbed her back as he felt tears well up in his own eyes. As odd as the situation was, the two found some comfort in grieving together. Edmont knew Haurchefant had proposed today, the man had been determined to do it before they both went into battle today. To think she was ripped from her fiance but mere hours later pained him terribly and he vividly recalled his brief time with Haurchefant's own mother. The countess had hated Haurchefant for what he represented, the love Edmont had felt for another woman, much stronger than the love he had grown to feel for her. In fact he knew his other sons had resented Haurchefant a bit as well, especially with how Edmont had doted on the boy, treating him as much the same as he could.

Eventually her shaking lessened and gently he helped her stand before the two returned to the warmth of the manor. They went their separate ways inside after she thanked him again, a sad smile on her face. When she finally tuned in for the night fitfully she tossed and turned in the bed. Finally she took a pillow and blanket with her to the fireplace and curled up there, as far from the place she'd shared with him last as she could. Exhaustion finally claimed her as the warmth of the fire did little too soothe the sadness inside. Outside, awaiting a servant's retrieval in the morning, sat two unfinished cups of hot cocoa, snow gathering slowly on the rims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Between this chapter being just hell to write and getting caught up in hijinks on Balmung it's terribly late. Please forgive me.


End file.
